inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
SFAFF
In Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, it is revealed that the Pisces Saint is immune to poisons due to the fact they live close to the garden of royal demon roses after the Pisces Temple. It is also revealed that the immense beauty of the Pisces Saints have an important function: it mesmerizes the enemies during battle. Even so, Aphrodite's main power remains on his ability to manipulate his Cosmo energy in order to create different kinds of roses that he can freely brandish. Using this ability, he can perform the following techniques: Rose Garden : Pisces tends a garden of poisonous roses whose fumes can dispatch enemies without him lifting a finger. Since Pisces is the last sign of the Zodiac, his temple is the final obstacle before reaching the Pope, and he sprouts this carpet of roses on the steps leading to the Pope's chamber as a deadly buffer zone. If Lost Canvas is to be believed, Pisces can make this garden bloom anywhere he pleases, since Albafica meets the invading Specters in the middle of such a garden before they even reached the temple of Aries. Crimson Thorn (クリムゾンソーン, Kurimuson Sōn): This attack seems to be unique to Albafica due to his highly toxic blood. When injured, he can cause his blood to evaporate and form a crimson mist. Then he commands the suspended droplets to form needles and bombard his opponent. Sometimes he skips the mist stage and goes straight to shooting blood needles. Anyone pierced by these dies within seconds. Royal Demon Rose (ロイヤルデモンローズ, Roiyaru Demon Rōzu): Pisces flings red roses at his opponent. If the victim is cut by their thorns or inhales their fragrance, they are poisoned, gradually lose their five senses and ultimately die. Piranhan Rose (ピラニアンローズ, Piranian Rōzu): Pisces flings black roses at his opponent. While the red roses do damage over time, the black roses act like a swarm of piranhas, instantly tearing apart anything in their path. This can be used to either defend against attack or break through others' defenses, including armor. Bloody Rose (ブラッディローズ, Buraddi Rōzu): In his ultimate attack, Pisces flings one or more white roses at his opponent. It seeks out the heart of its target, able to penetrate even Gold armor, and once it pierces the body, it will get dyed red as it sucks all the blood from its victim. Royal Demon Rose (ロイヤルデモンローズ, roiyaru demon rōzu): Aphrodite uses red roses as a projectile. When struck by the thorns on the roses or smelling their fragrance, the target would be poisoned until they slowly lost their 5 senses and fell into a sweet aroma of death. The red roses can also create a dense red mist to cover the entire place and hide his position. Piranhan Rose (ピラニアンローズ, piranian rōzu): Aphrodite uses black roses as a projectile. Upon impact, they can break anything within their reach. The power of this technique is high enough to reduce to dust a Bronze Cloth recently strengthened by Aries Mu. Bloody Rose (ブラッディローズ , buraddi rōzu): Aphrodite uses one or more white roses as a projectile. It strikes at the opponent's chest, and drains all blood from their heart. As the white rose draws blood, it eventually becomes red. This is Aphrodite's strongest attack. A single rose is enough to kill a giant of many feet of height in few seconds. Apparently, the rose seeks the heart of the enemy, so is not possible to avoid it. The only way to escape from this attack is to destroy the rose itself or try to shield oneself from it, albeit the rose showed enough penetrating power to break even a Gold Cloth. In Saint Seiya Episode G, Aphrodite is able to create and manipulate large rose's vines. So far, he used them to refrain and strangle his targets, create massive vine blades and to create defensive cocoons to protect and heal his or another person's body (through his Cosmo energy). * Bloody Rose (ブラッディローズ, Buraddi Rōzu): the final technical Cardinale, with this lance a single white rose which plunges into the heart of the enemy. This rose absorbs the blood of his enemy slowly turning red as he goes. Once you have absorbed all the blood, the opponent dies. It is the only technique known throughout the universe of Saint Seiya which, if hit, kill the enemy at 100% of a single blow as long as no third party intervention to remove the white rose on his own. The white rose of Cardinale can pierce even the Gold Cloth. * Dagger Roses (ダガーローズ, Dagā Rōzu): Cardinale technique which consists in a very quick launch of a group of purple roses that pierce the opponent as if they were daggers. These roses can easily damage also a Gold Saint. * Royal Demon Rose (ロイヤルデモンローズ, Roiyaru Demon Rōzu): Cardinale creates with his cosmos of the red roses very poisonous, which can poison the opponent with the pollen and with the thorns. Cardinale is able to fade into the mist that generate their own roses and so escape the attacks of the opponent to attack by surprise. Recently said in The Lost Canvas Saints all Pisces, Diabolical Roses dominate and deadly perfume generate immunity in the blood to all types of poison, so I could resist the attack of Niobe of the AbyssRoyal Demon Rose (ロイヤルデモンローズ, Roiyaru Demon Rōzu): Pisces Lugonis uses red roses poison to affect the senses of the enemy, causing a weakening of these, loss of consciousness, and finally death. The Royal Demon Roses can be used in large numbers in order to give birth to an entire field of toxic red roses. The technique is through the fragrance emitted by roses, making it difficult to protect themselves.